renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Council Charter
Preston Council Charter is the charter of the Preston Council, the town council of Preston, County Palatine of Lancaster, Kingdom of England. Text of the Charter The Town Council (TC) is a cabinet of advisors to the town mayor. The purpose of Town Council is to get more citizens of Preston involved in the welfare of their own town, to provide our citizens with the ability to get involved in politics, to increase RP in the town forum, and to pass Town Law. I – Member Qualifications The Town Council must consist of at least three members who have been residents of the town 30 days and meet the following criteria: # All members must be at least level one. # One member must be at least level two. # Each successive town Council must have at least one member from the previous one. This will provide a good transition from mayor to mayor. More is encouraged. # All town Council members should be active in the forums. This is crucial. The TC is an RP position. They will have to take part. # Provide a motivation letter for the position seeked. If the proposed members do not meet one of the above criteria, the Mayor can apply to the Council to approve a waiver. II – Members # The Mayor can chose his advisors, according to the member qualifications requirements. He shall open council positions within 7 days of his election and then take a decision at the end of that time. A Mayor is strongly encourage to consult his council members before taking a decision, but the final decision still remains his. # All of the members are voting members. # No citizen may be a candidate in more than one category. III – Officers Suggested titles and areas of interest (These are positions suggested, final determination determined by Mayor in place): * Minister of Internal Affairs: Advise Mayor on and administer all matters pertaining to the Interior including things as Work in Mines, Forest, Church, Employment, Taverns, and any other matter of Interior nature as charged by the Mayor. * Minister of Defense (Police Commissioner): Helps monitor any violation of Town Regulations and reports violations of Town Regulations to Mayor and Lancaster Law to Public Prosecutor. Also responsible for assisting Mayor in Town Militia recruitment, coordination with CRG Captain on matters of security and County Constable for locating Marshals. * Minister of Trade: Assists the mayor to coordinate trade with the county and other towns. Monitors Town Economy and market prices and advises Mayor on any needed changes or adjustments to the Town’s economy. * Minister of Information: Releases information to the town citizens. This would be similar to the Spokesman of the County. Responsible for helping keep Forum topics current, updated and accurate. * Minister of Morale: Advises Mayor and TC on matters of current role-playing and games in forums and other matters of citizen morale. Responsible for assisting Mayor create and coordinate all Festivals, Fairs, Events, competitions, lotteries, etc. * Chief Town Mentor: This is the Mayor's appointed head Mentor that has an office in Town Hall and writes the welcome message to new citizens. Advises Mayor and TC on matters of Recruitment, Mentoring, Trust Points, and Citizen retention. * Mayor’s Chief Advisor: This is an ex-officio non-voting member whose responsibility is to advise Mayor and TC on all matters before it. This position is a general advisor or overseer position. A requirement for this position is having been Mayor of Preston for at least 1 term. IV – Powers # The council shall have the power to create a succession list in the event the town does not have a mayor. # Preston considers the council, as a whole, to be their mayor in the event the town does not have a mayor. # The council may expel one of their own members with a vote started by the mayor and with the approval of 3 voting members. V – Procedures for Enacting Town Regulations # The Mayor of Preston will propose all regulations to the Town Council. # A resolution or law shall be discussed for a minimum of 48 hours. After consultation between the Mayor and the Town Council is completed, the Town Council and mayor may then either redraft the proposal, or may vote on the proposal, then a 48 hours vote shall follow. # All proposals must be considered for no less then 48 hours and each member of the Town Council must be recorded as voting Yea, Nay, or Abstain. The passing of any Law in Preston requires a majority votes of 51% or greater in favour. Likewise the approval for striking or amending a law. # Any measure, except amending the Charter, may be passed by "unanimous consent" which is considered reached if no member objected within 24 hours. A call for 'unanimous consent' may be made by the Mayor only. # The Mayor then forwards the approved Town Regulation to the Moderator of that Town for public view within 24 hours of the ends of vote. All approved Town Regulations will become effective 2 resets after public announcement is made. # Should any of the aforementioned steps not take place, the Town Regulation shall be declared null and void. VI – Enforcement of Regulations # The Town shall be responsible for the enforcement of all Regulations. # The Town shall make Good Effort to resolve any situation involving a violation of Town Regulation or any violation before beginning prosecution in the County Court. # Good Effort shall be defined as the proposed procedures for contacting the Accused and working to settle the matter out of County Court. Mayor or designated member of the Town Council may initiate said Good Effort. # If the Accused does not respond within 48 hours, the Town may then begin court proceedings. # The Mayor’s Message must display link for the laws of both the County and the Town both prominently and clearly. This announcement of the laws will not be altered, removed nor replaced.